


【布加拉提乙女】黑雏

by masterpiecer



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterpiecer/pseuds/masterpiecer
Summary: 断肢描写预警反黄金精神预警没有乔鲁诺的世界线第JO类接触
Relationships: Foster father and daughter





	【布加拉提乙女】黑雏

小小的，雪片形状的星辰积在她的发间，融化的被长发染成黑色的水狼狈地流下成千上万小滴，少女颈部腻白的皮肤遍布斑斑驳驳的黑色水渍，不像话。他和卡罗菲利亚太太站在雪地里，远远望着她不敢靠近，蓝色眼睛受不住冰封了拿坡里港的温度。她身上只套了件黑罩衫，本来布加拉提觉得在雪天撑把伞就已经够古怪了。

布加拉提没有抱怨的意思，这家男主人一次交接时替他挨了那一下，现在他却要对眼前这位母亲般待他的夫人失礼了，干部向她说明自己管理街区的责任：在他点头前这突如其来的小可怜儿不可以在任何人家中的壁炉前裹着毯子进食任何人烘烤的杏仁饼干。“…就像我的小孙女…”他真的不知道对行将就木的人应该说些什么吗？可是不，不行。

那一年的冬天格外冷，大家都知道苍老的瓦莱丽亚只是想要个小家伙承欢膝下，也都知道布加拉提与不近人情一词背道而驰。雪停后布加拉提刚好回到他租住的小公寓，两手夹在腋下把她拖到那块泛黄的白地毯中央。布加拉提怕冷，年幼时为抓住渔网硬生生忍下的狂暴海风嵌进骨髓，今天他捂的够严实干脆一件不再脱。这间房采光不好还常常停暖，好在门反锁时悄无声息，羔羊乖巧地坐在破旧的纤维间，好像布加拉提刚从广场上偷了个雕像回来。

他那时倒没管那么多，在外面不能有异样，现在好不容易可以放开手脚。冰凉的身体放低重心背贴着墙一步步挪到角落，眼睛一刻不离那一抹细小的黑色，布加拉提从一开始就明白这孤女从何而来。

直到摸到五斗柜里的枪为止，布加拉提一直对他从波尔波那里得到的力量缺乏兴趣。初次目见身后的影子时布加拉提平静地转过脸去，脚下组织的叛逃者被拉链连着地板一下撕成两半，同伴对干净整洁的现场惊叹连连。非自然的力量让他对杀人越发钝感，这是为了自保，或者说是为了保全人类之子的身份，少年犯的特征是缺乏自控力？来试试热情的布加拉提。

毫无光泽的头发，拉丁人的轮廓，团团深色血管盘踞在无力的灰白皮肤之下。它也许继承了它本体的外貌，布加拉提缓缓举起的那支小家伙装着生了锈的笨重消音器，枪子儿对它这号人没用，但布加拉提想赌一把。

上膛，他在瞄准了。偏转的弹孔嵌在墙上空空的画框里，意料之中。女孩身形纹丝不动，脖子转过的角度绝对超出了180。布加拉提出一口气，抬手抹汗时露出半截手腕。不自觉地念出了声：卡尔涅。

组织内人尽皆知的倒霉蛋，被Boss和那群疯狗一同豢养的人肉炸弹。可怜的家伙。比起B.I.G，眼前这个明显可控。这里不能用了，布加拉提重新贴紧墙壁，尽可能无声地返回门口，上次换据点时和米斯达的脏衣篓不期而遇的经历深埋在他的鼻腔里。

布加拉提心脏骤停，掐着喉咙狠狠飙出一句粗口，操！近在眼前的幼崽盯着他的手腕目光灼灼，显然是第一次见他没有布料覆盖的身体，在他看清楚它想用什么触碰他之前那玩意儿就被钢链手指的拳头生生打断，悬浮在空气中的断肢形状与他那节开了拉链掉在地上的手掌并无二致，没有一滴飞溅的液体，细长的白色肉块断面处凝结着黑色的体液，他目睹了它的主人脸上浮现出幼态的好奇，伸出另一只完好的轻轻巧巧将它捉住后，对准断面直直接了回去。到底还是新生儿，几处关节的拼接完全错误，关系错乱的肌肉组织在他们中间绽开爆裂，和如此的悄无声息不可名状一同暴露在空气里的布加拉提死命握住断腕紧张地快要呕吐。放大的瞳孔倒映着少女幽灵般的神情，体态，它蹲下了，它是—它正像个穿黑袍的祭祀似的捧着他的断肢，执着的眼神献上贡品还是求主垂怜？

都不是，她垂下眼睛看着断指渗出的体液从生锈铁皮留下的伤口处退去，松手放飞鸟儿般任凭钢链手指使他重新完整。

终于，肉体的痛楚随着凡夫莫名其妙的畏惧一同蒸发，布加拉提蹒跚至窗前，胸膛直直穿过没有实体的虚影。空前活跃的肾上腺素使他的大脑一阵阵眩晕。当拿坡里的夜风抚上孩子因梦魇而止不住扭曲的脸时，作为布鲁诺•布加拉提的部分毫无疑问占了上风，他决定晚饭后第一件事就是把她身上那块抹布一样的东西扔进壁炉里。他终于有力气回头，她却朝白色标出的坚不可摧的领域归去了。

夜幕降临，家庭新成员赤着脚站在洒进的月光中心，布加拉提注意到新生儿已经学会了眨动眼睛。

布加拉提不是做慈善的。作为软肋的义女，看守据点的室友，必要时可抵押给组织的幼妹，医药箱，这是笔毋庸置疑的好买卖。他是个体面人，黑帮里的正人君子养育幼崽时同样风度翩翩，暗巷深处传来低低的调笑声。

布加拉提无意与他推来搡去，条子拿到许可了，他不耐烦地说，快些转移。

这次的线人一副破破烂烂的嬉皮打扮，两颊深陷，打着颤操起无赖习气与他纠缠。你别说，我见过那个漂亮孩子！

娇娇小小的，人缘一定很好吧？他凑过来，目眦欲裂，布加拉提闻见他身上一股阴沟里的臭气，掰着手指叽叽咕咕咕咕咕咕咕：你得资助我，你得资助我，索伦佐说他那批南美的货……

布加拉提愣住了，即使他说的每一句拆开合拢布加拉提都听得懂。年轻的黑帮感觉身侧划过整个拿坡里的冷风笑出了声。上头的瘾君子成了一只不停跳脚的蚂蟥，扑过来逞凶时人话都不会说了：死肥猪他妈的告发妓院波尔波你鸨头……我知道你手头丰裕的很！

布加拉提居高临下地看着重重倒地的疯狗，前一秒他还没反应过来潜意识就指示钢链手指殴了上去，那是在早上，晨间咖啡若有若无的苦味在唇齿间猛地放大。男人一颗黄金之心隐隐作痛，装作若无其事地转身离去时满脑子都是那人相当年轻的脸庞，

他逃走了。布加拉提在旧沙发上如坐针毡，手边俯伏的细小身影跪趴在地五指撑着一块织物努力作反复机械运动，指缝里渗出的黑色体液一点点濡湿抹布，每一寸都不放过，然后从每一寸光滑簇新如初上蒸发消失。他感到自己的领地下遍布她漆黑的根系，此即所谓的前狼后虎。从呼吸，吞咽，排泄，流口水，再到手里这杯有香味的东西。记住了这个地址，还可以很清楚地说出他的名字，月历还没翻过一页呢。“布加拉提。”她还长于察言观色，“我把我的手放在你的右心室。”

“不行。那样的话我会死的。”

“我揉你。”她起身绕到他背后，“你痛。”

事实上，她只会观他一个人的色，这是她仅有的样本。“你可以给我捏捏肩膀，”布加拉提语气温和道。颈椎得到松弛，内心却震悚不已。这是拿坡里引以为豪的旖旎午后，闪闪发光的地板，印花桌布还有毛茸茸的毯子，洒满阳光的窗台上绿意盎然，源源不断的白色粉末从植物的根部生发出来涌向他，他已经害死了多少人？不甘的亡灵徘徊着希图占据填满他鲜活的身体。颈椎得到松弛，终有一天他要被背后这双冰冷的手拧断脖子。“今天停暖，你应该多穿一点。”

她疑惑，“为什么？”

“你会冻死的。”

“死是什么？”

“死有很多种。”他叹口气。“是什么让我死了？”“一切，”年轻的黑帮回答道，“阳光下的一切都可以杀死你。因为你存在。”

“杀？”杀是什么意思，什么是杀？杀是连接你和除此以外一切事物的桥梁，“没有什么可以将你杀死，意味着你的存在毫无意义。”如此你大可目中无人。她俯下身下巴小心翼翼地搭在他肩上，陷入了短暂地思考而忘记了呼吸，布加拉提眼前浮现出两只空洞的眼睛，从很久以前，布加拉提就说不清楚自己渴望什么了。

他效忠于那位异形，为它奏响悠扬的枪声，以面貌可怖的畸形儿为食，如同他的另一位父亲，引导，诱惑着他渴望它的渴望。“但意义不是那么重要的东西，”他开始喃喃自语，“也许我应该……”

他惊讶地发现她把脸颊贴在他颈侧，他连忙挣开她，想到这是个不可以轻易展示生命体征的危险分子。被猛推一下的她倒在地板上那一大块光斑里，抬头看向他时仿佛他想象中从未存在过的生活又回来了。布加拉提在日光照耀下的现实面前几乎百口莫辩，他又无法忍受了。“我很快回来，昨晚的烩饭在……”“布加拉提。”

她打断了他，“我杀了一个人，布加拉提，”她放慢了语速，罕见地顿了一顿，“我杀死了他，然后他被烧掉。”

“然后死者的名字叫作雷欧•阿帕基。凌晨三点二十六分发现于LAGOON号右舷贮藏室。”负责接待的警察是个新面孔，年轻，多嘴多舌，“然后”一词构成了他仅有的语法。“死者已经装殓下葬。”布加拉提看着戴着白手套的机器合上档案夹一瞬间感到无所适从，甚至想给他一枪，他从卡罗菲利亚太太的葬礼上悄悄溜走（不错的理由），此时他穿戴整齐，撑着那天的黑伞，怀里抱一支天堂鸟，觉得那一发子弹该留给自己而不是便宜了那白痴。

死者的墓碑矗立在公共墓地黯淡的远景里，錾制大理石闪烁细腻磷光。他远远地眺望着他，脑海里依稀记得那个男人有银色的长发。青年人是个警察，虚伪的条子，他开始胡思乱想，见到她后或许惊讶，惊艳于如此幼小的流莺，走上前去，一瞬间胸口的肌肉被啃食一空。他也许是个正直的好人，布加拉提努力说服自己，搭在手杖上的指节攥地发白。他的身体从那天开始，从他签下和那恶魔的契约开始片片剥离，可怜流浪的孤女，给她份揉面包的工作，一如最初的瓦莱莉亚。他们在地母怀抱里作黑甜的梦，神的选民，悲悯着在大地表面挣扎筋疲力尽俯仰悲鸣的他，化不开的雪一般的纯洁。他是在回家关上房门门的那一刻下手的，他希望她跟着他生活了那么久，应该学会像个人一样去死了。宽恕我，孩子。

我不能背负更多罪名了！

颤抖的手扶着纯黑花朵纤细的茎叶，跌落在大理石冰冷无机质的表面，渡鸦振翅欲飞般的骨朵猛然凋零后，绽放在钢链手指的拉链下破碎的肢体复活，收集在罐头瓶里的黑色液体睁开眼告诉他用她浇灌的种子永远不会结出因果。

“我和你在一起。”布加拉提瞪着大块凭空豁开的伤口，手臂上最初的伤口喷涌而出的黑色液体飞溅落进张大的，他的尖叫源头。

氤氲在空气中的长长的冬季，用手指描绘黄水仙嫩芽细密的纹路，以及赫卡忒座下猛犬闪烁寒光的利齿，布加拉提感到自己走过了一段很长，很长的岁月。他每天走很多路后回到同一个地方。怀抱一大束雏菊，微微弯腰从落满灰尘的碗柜里翻找那只蓝晶花瓶。就算看到他的阳光在最深处闪耀也毫不惊奇，他终于明白深渊就在他脚下在他的胸膛里跳动，救赎不过手腕上一圈饰边。布加拉提将插一支雏菊在她鬓边只要他还有一丝气息。

拿坡里从未下过雪。


End file.
